<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can we make our stuffed animals kiss by sakradevi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482923">can we make our stuffed animals kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakradevi/pseuds/sakradevi'>sakradevi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, n e ways this fic is just shu mika and their tiny bird family and my wishful projecting, they live together in an apartment in paris doing god knows what, this takes place like maybe 2-3 years after they've both graduated, who needs a full time job when you're in love anyways</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakradevi/pseuds/sakradevi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Can I finally turn around?” </i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Mhm! Lookie, lookie!”</i>
</p><p>  <i>Shu’s at a loss for words at what Mika’s created.</i></p><p>Mika creates a matching pair of stuffed animals that look just like him and Shu. Wholesome Shumika content ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>can we make our stuffed animals kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ah yes</p><p>shu</p><p>his boyfriend</p><p>and their two 3.8 ounce bird plushies that look just like them</p><p>the stuffed animals in question are the <a href="https://static.mercdn.net/c!/w=240/thumb/photos/m29925579991_1.jpg?1601577562">valkyrie chuncolle bird nuis!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This city is as loud as ever.” </p><p>Looking out the windowsill onto the bustling Paris street below is a scene lined with cafes, blooming flowers, and most begrudgingly of all—tourists. Shu doesn’t pay them too much mind, though. In one hand is a small, porcelain dish and in the other is a white teacup, the warmth tangible as steam wafts from the top. </p><p>Ivy creeps along the wall outside their shared apartment, almost threatening to come in. The late morning sunlight flitters into the room through the sheer curtains, which are only partially drawn to the side. </p><p>And behind Shu is Mika. Legs folded underneath as he crouches over <em> something </em> on the coffee table, tongue sticking out in concentration. With his back backing Shu, whatever his hands are occupied with are a mystery. Some sort of surprise was the last detail about the project to leave his lips. </p><p>“Nnnnh,” Mika mumbles, not looking up from his needlework. Clearly just processing the fact that Shu’s made some sort of comment, but not fully registering what exactly it was. </p><p>“Can I turn around yet?” Twisting the plate in his hand, Shu checks his watch. It’s been at least fifteen minutes since he’s been doomed to staring-out-the-window-away-from-Mika purgatory. He’d quite like to leave. </p><p>Perhaps lay in bed together with Mika, holding him close. Or perhaps go on a stroll around the neighborhood. They could go to the park and feed the ducks—yeah. Mika would like that. Shu makes a mental note to take Mika on a date to the duck pond one of these days.  </p><p>“Nnah—no! Not yet! ‘m almost done but ya just gotta wait a lil’ bit longer, ‘kay?”</p><p>“Alright,” Shu lets out quietly, lifting his teacup to his lips to take a sip. Allegedly, Mika is putting the “finishing touches” onto his next… masterpiece.</p><p>To use his own words, of course.</p><p> “Mmmmm, almost done,” Mika murmurs to himself, focus not darting from the task in front of him. “Aha! There!”</p><p><em> “Now </em> can I turn around?” </p><p>“Mhm! Lookie, lookie!”</p><p>Finally being granted permission, Shu spins around, not knowing quite what to expect.</p><p>And, in keeping with his lack of expectations, he’s at a loss for words at what Mika’s created.</p><p>Extended out at an arm’s length are two nearly identical stuffed birds. One is gray with one blue and one gold eye—eerily reminiscent of its creator. The stuffed toy is wearing an intricately designed outfit of red, black, and gold—the exact same as Mika’s old Valkyrie uniform. The other bird is pink with two violet eyes and a costume made just like the other bird’s. To top off the look is a small dark red top hat, finely sewn on the bird’s head. </p><p>“You… you made these?” Shu asks, walking over to where Mika’s seated by the coffee table. Up close, the details are even more visible—a feather made out of felt sticking out of the pink bird’s hat, they way both of the bird’s beaks just seem to curl up into the slightest smile. Hardly visible, but undeniably there. </p><p>“Mhm! All by m’self. All from scratch! D’ya like ‘em? Can ya tell what they are? Hehe.”</p><p>“Of course—they’re us, aren’t they? Our past selves.”</p><p>“That’s right! I was thinkin’ a lot about when we first started t’work together and I was thinkin’ a lot about our old outfits—and I know yer kinda embarrassed about ‘em now—but I just couldn’t help m’self. Lotsa memories stored in those outfits. Mmmm.”</p><p>Shu nods in response. Mika doesn’t need to say anything more about the memories associated with the first outfits that were really <em> theirs. </em> Shu knows them all too well. </p><p>Seeing their old outfits doesn’t just remind them of Valkyrie and where they came from, but also of the moment Shu fell in love with Mika. Right there on stage in the Yumenosaki auditorium, the lights going out. When everything around him was crumbling and falling apart, Mika was there. </p><p>Singing his heart out.</p><p>For Shu.</p><p>And although Shu <em> cringes </em> every time he remembers how utterly <em> useless </em> he was at that time, all the moments where Mika could’ve—or when his mood was spiraling downwards, <em> should’ve </em>—left him behind have brought them to where they are today. </p><p>Because after everything that they went through, he didn’t.</p><p>And just like then, he’s here now.   </p><p>“Yup! <em> Well, </em> yer kinda right about that,” Mika begins, seemingly having prepared a back story for these two birds. “Yeah, sure, they’ve got our really really old outfits, but… they’re not us. They’re birds.”</p><p>“I can see that,” Shu deadpans.</p><p>“But get this! ‘s like. Kind of the important part. Ya see, yanno how there’s the bird’s nest next ta our neighbor’s window? The one that ya can see a couple of eggs sittin’ in if ya get up on yer tiptoes?”</p><p>“... Go on,” Shu urges, not entirely sure where Mika’s heading with this explanation.</p><p>“Well, so I had this idea the other day. I haven’t made a plushie fer awhile, and I was thinkin’  about our old outfits a lot! So I wanted t’put ‘em into a plushie somehow. An’ then when I saw the birds next door, yanno, like we see every mornin’, I thought I could make bird plushies! Cuz they’re so cute!” Mika summarizes, beaming at Shu. “But then, while I was makin’ em fer the past few days, I kinda was thinkin’ ‘bout how they’re symbolic, yanno… Like, the outfits are our old selves. An’ cuz they’re birds just like our feathery neighbors, ‘s like… our future? Err, our right now? If that makes sense.”</p><p>“Ah, I see. That makes sense to me,” is all Shu can lamely reply. There isn’t precise language for Shu to use to describe how emotional Shu really feels. The fact that Mika has spent hours of his free time in the last few days to make something so adorable and so symbolic reminds Shu of some of the reasons he fell in love with him in the first place. </p><p>It’s so thoughtful.</p><p>It’s so <em> Mika. </em></p><p>It’s just like him to see the smallest things, things that would be inconsequential and easily forgotten by the average person, and give them so much meaning. To make even the most mundane things, like a pair of nesting birds near their apartment, special. And Shu’s lucky to get to witness and experience all Mika has to offer for himself. </p><p>Tentatively, Shu sticks out a single finger, gently placing a tap at the end of the grey one’s beak. <em> Mika-bird’s </em>beak. </p><p>“Geez, ‘s not like ‘s gonna bite ya or anythin’ like that, yanno.”</p><p>“Hush, Kagehira,” Shu scolds, an embarrassed flush dusting the tips of his ears. “I know that. I’m not afraid of a stuffed bird.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, sure,” Mika mumbles to himself, voice dripping with sarcasm. Shu doesn’t notice Mika’s eye roll, but he does catch a glimpse of his playful, teasing smile spreading across his features before his attention is back onto the birds. </p><p>“Cute.”</p><p>“I know right! They’re so cute, ‘specially the pink one. That one’s my favorite. I was thinkin’ of maybe makin’ ‘em a lil nest or somethin’, too. But I haven’t gotten around ta it yet.”</p><p>“No. Well, yes. The birds are cute. A nest would be rather cute, too. But I was talking about you.”</p><p>“Eh—?! Just like that, outta nowhere?”</p><p>“Mhm,” Shu hums with a contented closed-mouth smile. Leaning over, he places a peck on Mika’s lips. “You should really see it coming by now.”</p><p>“Eheheh,” Mika coos, clutching the stuffed birds closer to his chest. “I <em> should. </em> But no matter how long I’ve been with ya, ‘m still gonna get all flustered when ya say real nice things like that. Hehe.”  </p><p>“It’s cute when you’re like this. Maybe I’ll just have to talk to you like that all the time.”</p><p>“Ya wouldn’t dare.”</p><p>“I would. You know it.” And without further ado, Shu’s leaning in once again to place a gentle kiss on the end of Mika’s nose, pulling back only to rub their noses together, eyes closed and smiling as widely as he possibly can. Mika, closing his eyes as well, rubs back and giggles all the while. Not too much long after and Shu’s back at it again with the kisses, feather-light all over his cheeks—quick pecks, here and there and there and there until Mika’s face has probably been covered in kisses at least two times over.  </p><p>“Nnnnh, Shu, stoppit!” Mika calls out to tease Shu. Lightheartedly, he extends the birds away from his chest, a silly attempt to get Shu to stop peppering kisses all over his face.</p><p>Not that he actually <em> wants </em> Shu to stop, though. </p><p>“No. You’re cute,” Shu responds, now unable to hold back as he takes the birds from Mika’s hands and sets them softly on the coffee table so they won’t get hurt. Once the birds are safe, his hands are at Mika’s sides, fingers tickling Mika as he reflexively lays down.</p><p>And it’s in that moment, Mika falling on his back, matching stuffed birds in hand as he’s overwhelmed by Shu’s barrage of kisses, the sound of laughter filling the room, Shu pulls back for just a moment. To look down at Mika, how he’s drawing up a hand to wipe at the tears of fun that he’s begun to shed. How even with one of his mismatched eyes closed, his eyes are still as beautiful and captivating as ever. </p><p>Even though they’ve been officially together for a couple of years, already accustomed to their routine and more or less knowing exactly what to expect from the other, Shu hasn’t gotten tired of just looking at Mika. </p><p>And if Mika keeps smiling—no, <em> glowing— </em>just like that, he never will. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am a Professional Business Dude and (hopefully future) Law Student. im a Really Serious Adult. so <i>of course</i> i'm going to write about shumika and bird versions of themselves. because they are in love and i am hopelessly wishing to have what they have</p><p>hello its only monday and i am so exhausted and Feeling Bad but here is fluff i hope u enjoy ok see u in the next fic :~)</p><p>if you like my content please consider supporting me!<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/sakradevi">twitter</a> | <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakradevi/works">my other works</a> | <a href="https://discord.gg/HFAyXUN">valkyrieP discord server</a> ☆彡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>